


Amore oltre le razze

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principe elfico [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic Legolas/Gimli.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Principe elfico [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310534
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Gimli/Legolas, "Sei dannatamente troppo alto."

Troppo alto

Gimli posò le mani sui fianchi e sbuffò sonoramente, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Senti, elfo…” borbottò.

Legolas lo guardò sfilarsi l’elmo di metallo e posarlo sul tavolo, grattandosi la zazzera rossa.

“Sì?” domandò.

< L’ho visto raramente così serio. Che abbia deciso che non vuole più partire con me a cercare gli orchi rimasti? > s’interrogò, raggiungendolo.

Gimli si passò l’indice sotto il naso, era arrossito.

“Sei dannatamente troppo alto” brontolò.

Legolas trattenne una risata.

<… Ed io che pensavo ci fosse dietro qualcosa d’importante > pensò.

“Scendi” ordinò Gimli, indicando in basso.

La stanza sembrava completamente azzurra e blu a causa della luce della luna che filtrava dalla grande finestra, illuminando la penombra.

Legolas si abbassò, obbedendo.

Gimli aspettò che il suo viso fosse all’altezza del suo e si sporse, baciandolo.

Legolas sgranò gli occhi, mentre la punta aguzza delle sue orecchie diventava vermiglia.

Gimli si staccò.

“Anche se sei schifosamente glabro, sei un grande guerriero. Ho imparato a rispettarti e…”. Estrasse dalla tasca una fialetta contenente del liquido luminoso e glielo mise in mano, facendogli chiudere le dita affusolate.

“… col tempo anche qualcosa d’altro.

Non pensavo che mi sarei mai potuto innamorare di un elfo” brontolò.

Legolas sorrise, il battito cardiaco accelerato. Gli accarezzò la guancia e si rizzò.

“Riusciresti a vivere tutta la tua vita con un elfo?” domandò.

< Era arrabbiato perché voleva baciarmi e non ci arrivava! > pensò.

Gimli gli rispose, con un sorrisetto furbetto: “Che ne dici fianco a fianco all’uomo che amo?”.

“Sì, questo potresti farlo” sussurrò Legolas.


	2. Sfide quotidiane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Il signore degli anelli, Gimli/Lgeolas: Post!canon. Il loro viaggio era un continuo punzecchiarsi e sfidarsi per capire che fosse il migliore;

Sfide quotidiane

Gimli si stese accanto a Legolas, trattenendo uno sbadiglio.

“Sono riuscito a passare quel ponte con il minor numero di passi possibili, quindi ho vinto io” disse.

Legolas rispose: “Ti ricordo che l’ho superato scivolando su quello scudo, perciò ho fatto meno passi di te”.

Il nano borbottò: “Non ne hai fatti proprio, hai barato”.

Legolas ribatté: “No, valeva come un lungo passo solo, quindi ho vinto”.

< Il nostro viaggio è diventato un continuo punzecchiarsi e sfidarsi per capire che sia il migliore. Non avrei potuto trovare un compagno più divertente > pensò.

Gimli socchiuse gli occhi ed osservò il cielo sopra di loro.

“Cosa c’è, mastro nano? Paura che piova?” domandò l’elfo.

Gimli fece una smorfia, passandosi la mano nella barba vermiglia.

“Non temo un po’ di pioggia” ribatté secco.

Legolas socchiuse gli occhi.

“Allora cosa ti cruccia? La sconfitta è così cocente? Ti rifarai domani, cercando di uccidere più orchi di me” lo rassicurò.

Gimli rispose: “No. Pensavo a cosa posso regalarti in mezzo al nulla. Oggi per i nani è un giorno speciale”. Arrossì. “… Romantico. Però tra noi ci scambiamo maiale salato infiocchettato o ci facciamo il bagno nudi.

Che diamine potrebbe volere un elfo?” brontolò.

Legolas sorrise.

“Questo mi basta” rispose. Si puntellò sui gomiti e alzò il busto, si abbassò sul nano e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

Gimli balbettò qualche borbottio, arrossendo.

“Que-questo… va bene anche a me” ammise, incassando il capo tra le spalle.


	3. Invito al primo appuntamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: #1, Gimli/Legolas, il primo invito a cena.

Invito al primo appuntamento

La luce giallo-arancio del tramonto invadeva le grandi sale, confondendosi col bagliore verdi delle torce appese alle pareti.

I lunghi capelli biondi di Legolas sembravano verde-acqua.

Gimli, al contrario, sembrava risplendere di luce color oro.

“Vuoi uscire con me? Lo so di non essere una bellezza. Mio padre mi disse che vedendo il mio ritratto, quando ero piccolo, mi scambiasti per un orco mutante.

Chi l’avrebbe mai pensato che l’avrei chiesto ad un elfo. Voi siete così glabri, persino le donne nane hanno più barba di voi” borbottò, arrossendo. I suoi capelli ramati, così come la sua barba, erano agghindati in treccine tenute ferme da anellini in metallo.

< Avete presente quando l’immagine di un’evocazione comincia a rompersi, a spezzarsi e poi si annerisce come una pergamena gettata nel camino? Non si capisce più cosa è vero e cosa no…

Ecco, questo è il palazzo in cui sono cresciuto.

Tra i silenzi o le sfuriate di mio padre. Tra i miei doveri e i miei continui sbagli > pensò Legolas.

“Uscire con una persona che ami ti risulta più facile?” domandò, piegandosi in avanti.

Gli occhi di Gimli brillarono.

“Quindi accetti?” domandò.

Legolas gli sorrise.

< Lui è stata la prima cosa bella della mia vita > pensò.

“A patto che questo sia solo il primo di mille altri appuntamenti” sussurrò.


	4. Studente di matematica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: #2, Gimli/Legolas, Modern au, Legolas era al suo stesso corso e Gimli vedeva il distruggerlo come una missione di vita.

Studente di matematica

“Ti sei fissato con quel biondino. Sembra che la tua missione di vita sia diventata distruggerlo” borbottò Fili, seduto sulla finestra.

Gimli alzò lo sguardo dal suo libro di algebra e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Lui è perfetto in tutto. Ha bellezza, capacità atletiche incredibili e genialità. Voglio solo dimostrargli che posso superarlo almeno nel punteggio dei test” borbottò.

Kili, seduto sul letto, scoppiò a ridere.

“Secondo me vuole solo attirare la sua attenzione” scherzò.

Gimli sbuffò, mentre il gemello ridacchiava a sua volta.

“Dai, cuginetto, non mi sorprenderebbe. In fondo a chi non piacerebbe un tipo come quello” disse Kili.

Fili borbottò: “Penso che quello sia più il tuo tipo, fratellino”.

Gimli mormorò: “Anche se lui mi piacesse, e non è così…”. Arrossì, abbassando lo sguardo. “… Non mi noterebbe mai”.


	5. Dormire vicini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: 【PSYCHO-PASS】All alone with you【ITALIAN VERSION】∼ Guitar (Short); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCssPZeKo04.  
> Prompt: Gimli/Legolas - Dormire vicini senza sentirsi costretti.  
> Opzione 4: Matrimonio combinato! A e B si sposano ma non si conoscono + Unrequited pining (o forse no?)  
> What if.

Dormire vicini

“Questa è la prima volta dal nostro matrimonio che decidi di dormire con me. Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?” domandò Gimli.

Legolas gli posò la testa sul petto villoso, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Sì. Ti ringrazio di non avermi mai costretto” soffiò. La peluria rossiccia gli solleticava la pelle pallidissima.

< Da quando la sua gente ha riconquistato la montagna, per noi elfi è iniziato l’inferno. Per vendetta ci hanno conquistato, ridotto in schiavitù, umiliato.

Per anni hanno dovuto essere giocattolai, mercanti, servi degli uomini solo perché mio padre si rifiutò di aiutarli. Abbiamo permesso che gli orchi li sterminassero.

Pensavo che mi avrebbero ucciso, invece hanno trovato divertente donarmi in sposa all’erede del ramo cadetto dei reali.

Pensavo che essendo cugino dei Durin, Gimli sarebbe stato duro e spietato come loro.

Invece… Invece lui è diverso. Non è solo avventuroso, gentile e simpatico, ma è anche attento. Non si lascia sedurre dalla cupidigia come il resto della sua gente > pensò. “N-non mi sento ancora pronto a… a fare l’amore… con te…” ammise, rosso in volto.

Gimli gli passò le mani tra i capelli argentei.

< Chi avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno avrei dormito accanto ad un elfo.

Anche se… non potrei essere più felice accanto a nessun altro. Sono così felice di averlo sposato, anche se… il nostro è stato un matrimonio combinato.

Nessuno dei due voleva, all’inizio > pensò.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di chiedertelo” borbottò. Arricciò il naso. “Sai, abbiamo rischiato di conoscerci quando ero piccolo. Volevo partecipare anche io alla spedizione di re Thorin, insieme a mio padre”.

Legolas ridacchiò.

“Vidi una tua raffigurazione. Ammetto che mi sembrasti brutto” ammise.

< Mi dispiace che il mio amore per te, che è cresciuto ogni giorno di più da quando ti ho conosciuto, non sia corrisposto > pensò.


	6. Maiale salato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 14. Tomba  
> » N° parole: 233  
> Lista: PumpInk 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: legolas and gimli2 BY 3393339; https://www.deviantart.com/3393339/art/legolas-and-gimli2-347047721.

Maiale salato

Legolas estrasse i due pugnali, dalla lama sinuosa, che teneva sulla schiena e li utilizzò per decapitare l’orco davanti a lui.

< Centocinquantacinque. Abbiamo fatto bene a fare questo giro di perlustrazione. Sono riusciti a nascondersi fin troppi orchi > pensò, mentre utilizzava il corpo dell’avversario, caduto in ginocchio, come trampolino per saltare più in alto.

Da lì scagliò tre frecce, trafiggendo due nemici che stavano scappando e l’ultimo orco nascosto.

< Centocinquantasei… centocinquantasette… >.

“Centocinquantotto. Con questo ho finito” disse.

Gimli lo raggiunse, fumando la pipa.

Borbottò: “Siamo di nuovo pari”.

< Pensavo di averlo fregato contando anche quegli orchi che ha pestato quell’hent. In fondo avevano fatto quella fine perché mi avevano inseguito. Posso dire che era una astuta trappola che li ha guidati alla morte > rifletté.

“Ora finalmente possiamo riposare” disse Legolas. Pulì le armi sulle vesti di una carcassa e le rimise sulla sua schiena.

Gimli sorrise.

Dicendogli: “Finalmente potrò assaggiare del buon maiale salato”.

Legolas lo raggiunse.

“Ho sentito parlare molto di questa leccornia da te. Sarò felice di provarlo” ammise.

Gimli chinò il capo. “Ve ne ho parlato molto prima di Moria”. Sospirò. “Pensavo che mio cugino ve ne avrebbe offerta. Invece quella non era più una miniera, ma una tomba”.

Legolas gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Non fartene una colpa. Se non sconfiggiamo l’Oscuro Signore, l’intera Terra di Mezzo diverrà una tomba”.

Gimli annuì.


	7. Cuoco improvvisato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Signore degli anelli: Gimli/Legolas, Gimli cucina per Legolas e stranamente ne viene fuori qualcosa di buono!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Never Forget (Iceland); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BbsCvFpsdI.

Cuoco improvvisato

Legolas si sporse in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi. < Ho deriso Thauriel per anni, ferito che non mi avesse voluto. Non avrei mai creduto che un giorno avrei capito cos'hanno di speciale i nani: ti amano in modo franco e si prodigano per essere dei compagni ogni giorno migliori > pensò.

Gimli aveva le mani all'interno di un contenitore di plastica ed era intento ad impastare.

"So che le altre volte non è venuto bene, ma ho capito cos'ho sbagliato. Questa volta per il tuo compleanno mangerai il miglior pan di vita che palato elfico abbia assaggiato" lo rassicurò.

Legolas chiuse gli occhi e inspirò, mormorando: "L'odore è davvero buono".

Gimli sorrise orgoglioso, impastando con più vigore.


	8. Primo incontro in un'altra vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt di Glass Heart:   
> Gimli/Legolas, au, Gimli e Legolas si incontrano durante un temporale estivo, rifugiandosi sotto la stessa tettoia abbandonata  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMMfbda-hrg; Kingdom Hearts - "Xion's Theme" | ORIGINAL LYRICS | Lizz Robinett & @Lowlander.

Primo incontro in un'altra vita

Gimli gridò: «Dannato ombrello! Proprio adesso dovevi abbandonarmi?!», gettando in una spazzatura il suo ombrello deformato dal vento, chiudendosi nella giacca a vento e, accelerando il passo, si mise a correre. Sorrise, intravedendo una tettoia abbandonata e corse a rifugiarvisi sotto, tremando. Si passò la mano sul viso, i suoi baffoni rossi gocciolavano e anche la barba, come i suoi vestiti, si era impregnata di pioggia. Osservò le grosse gocce continuare a sferzare i passanti che si avvicendavano nella strada. «Certo che non mi aspettavo una simile tempesta in estate» borbottò.

Si voltò e notò che c’era un’altra figura sotto la tettoia, sgranò gli occhi e arrossì: si trattava di un ragazzo molto più giovane di lui, dai lunghi capelli biondo platino che teneva stretta al petto una carpetta con dentro materiale da disegno, i suoi vestiti avevano diverse tonalità di verde, anche le sue iridi erano color smeraldo.

"Non ho mai visto nessuno così bello". «Sei di queste parti?» domandò.

L’altro negò col capo, rispondendo: «Sono straniero».

Gimli si presentò il giovane uomo, decisamente più basso, allungandogli una mano sporca di grasso di motori Sentendosi rispondere: «Legolas», prese la mano dello sconosciuto con decisione e la strinse con fervore.


End file.
